1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of thermally stabilizing trichlorodifluorobenzene particularly in the presence of engineering metals.
2. The Prior Art
The use of trichlorodifluorobenzenes as a power fluid in a rotary Rankine-cycle engine has been disclosed in Bechtold and Tullock U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,393.
While the trichlorodifluorobenzenes have excellent thermal stability in their own right, there is need for further improvement to prolong their use in this and other heat transfer applications and to prevent the formation of undesirable biphenyl type products on decomposition, and also of gaseous by-products.